Two Mic Drops And A Heart Attack
by EmptyPaperFiller
Summary: Jack and Liz have a important dinner party to attend while, Andrea and Lydia host a party of their own. *GREAT READ* For true 30 Rock fans. Set in an Alternate Universe. Mainly, years after Jack divorces Avery and before Liz meets Criss.


_My attempt at an A.U. starting around the time Jack and Avery devoiced but before Liz met Criss. Set some years later in the future. I don't own any of the characters yadda, yadda, you know the drill. I will be writing these stories as fully completed episodes. Hints the "EP:1" and the continuing story title will always be listed at the end for easy following. So, Please review and subscribe! Sorry for any spelling error's I might have missed. On with it then.._

EP:1 **Two Mic Drops And A Heart attack**

Andrea made her way through the busy airport to baggage clam. She retrieved her one bag which, was always easy to locate out of the usual black business attire that most New Yorkers would carry. "R2, there you are." She said pulling it off the carousel. "That's really mature." She heard a young woman say. "Hey, At least I can always find the droid I'm looking..-" On turning she sees her sister Lydia. "-Liddy!" Andrea said scooping her sister into a forced hug. "Ann.. and we are hugging." Lydia said awkwardly. Noticing her sisters tone and forgetting her worldly standards on social hugging, Andrea squeezed tighter before Lydia removed herself from Andrea's grip.

"Dude, some kind of amount of excitement would be nice." Andrea said pulling her carry on back over her shoulder. "I am showing the perfect amount of excitement and could you please refrain from calling me.. Dude." Lydia asked with a smile. "Oh, yeah. Psh, no, you know. I'm just really happy to be back home.-" Andrea started telling her sister as they made there way outside. "-New York is such a magical place..-" Andrea continued as a homeless man loudly threw up in a trash can as they passed. Still ignoring there surroundings, they walked, an older woman who started beating up a troubled youth trying to steal her purse. "- I've just really missed the wonder of the city." Andrea finished as they both reached the town car. "Thanks for picking me up." she said turning to her sister before getting into the car. "Yes, no problem but I would have held up on the magic of this city after we've left airport." Lydia said getting in. "Yeah, good call." Andrea said. "So how was visiting grandma and pop?" Lydia asked adjusting her trench coat and turning to her sister. "Oh, good.. Good." Andrea said flashing back the random event.

 _*Flash*_

Andrea rounds the hall to knock on her grandparents door with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Grandma, out of toothpaste." She says finally opening the door. "Holy, Cocoon." She shouts, hearing grunting and seeing non flattering figures. She slams the door quickly. "Oh, god.. my eyes." She says walking away quickly.

 _*Flash*_

"My eyes." Andrea said to herself. "Huh?" Lydia asked. "Nothing.. So, how's things been? Oh, are we still all doing your birthday thing again?" Andrea asked trying to change the subject with any topic Lydia would take too. "No, dad and mom have some kind of network dinner party to attend which is fine by me. We can just have a nice night out or something. I really don't have any big plans at the moment." Lydia said pulling out her phone. Running through work emails, Andrea figured. "Ah, bummer." Andrea said slouching back.

Liz stood in her walk in closet, biting her bottom lip upon choosing the right dress for the dinner party they had been roped into attending later that night. More focused on the fact that not only was she missing her oldest daughter's birthday but that her youngest was finally come home the two weeks with her parents. "Jack." She called out looking at her final two decisions. She could hear him approach as she removed them from the rack. "Yes." He said rounding the door. "This one? Or, this one?" She asked holding up a short red number on the right and a long turquoise gown on the left. "Please tell me this is an attempt at a joke, in which you have failed." Jack said moving towards her. "Black tie event, Lemon." He said removing both from her hands. "Okay, lets Keaton this mother then." She said putting her hand on her hips in protest of use of the 'Lemon' remark. She knew Jack only called her that as mark for his term of endearment but she still found herself frustrated. "Black tie, as in black dress.-" He said removing a black gown and handing it to her. "-Besides, this color is more suited for you. No one can resist you in this." He finished.

"Jack do we really have to go to this thing? I mean..-" she asked following him out into their bedroom. She tossed the dress on the bed. "Yes, I know today is Liddy's birthday. And I know Ann is on her way home but we can't cancel. We've already RSVP ed and as the head executives we have an obligation-" He stopped in noticing her half eye roll into a typical Lemon pout. "-Liz, don't make that face at me. It was cute in the beginning but after twenty years.-" He gestured at her with his finger. "Jack, come on. These are our girls." She wined in an attempt to sway him. "I know what you're thinking and no they can't come, I'm still trying to mend the board over what happened the last time you had this clever little idea."

 _*Flash*_

"Hello, senator Preston. You remember my wife, Elizabeth." Jack said as Liz shook the senator's hand. "Why, yes..-" Just then a sudden commotion in the background drew everyone's attention. "Day drunk is business drunk!" Liddy shouted before knocking a tray out of a waiter's hand. "Get off of my sister!" Andrea shouted before tackling the same waiter in a fit to save her sister. Jack and Liz both turned there attention back to the senator. "Those are most definitely not our children." She said with a smile as Jack rolled his eyes.

 _*Flash*_

"Well, they should bracelet people at those things." She said in her daughters defense. "It's not a no collar, cosmos drinking, lets text best friend brandy with an "I", brothel, Liz. It's our future, our children's future, mind you, and we will see them before we leave and we will celebrate Liddy's birthday some other time." Jack finished as Liz dropped her pout in agreement.

Andrea and Lydia had finally reached home. Upon walking in they removed the assortment of winter wear, after making there way to the kitchen. Lydia took a seat on the island stool as Andrea grabbed a soda from the refrigerator. "Would you get off that thing already." Andrea asked knowingly. "Fine, fine." Lydia said dropping the phone on the counter. "You know, we should do something more fun than going out." Andrea said propping on the island across from her sister. "Oh, yeah. What did you have in mind? Because if this is about being home alone..-" Lydia started. "Please, please, please.. We could totally get away with an epic party and mom and dad will be out until a million o'clock." Andrea quietly begged. "I don't know, that sounds like..-" Lydia quickly trying changing the subject as Liz made her way into the kitchen.

"-Like something a doctor should have a look at." she cleverly finished. "Oh, my babies are home!" Liz said scooping Andrea into a hug. "Jeez, mom." Andrea huffed. "Now you know why hugging is ruined for me." Lydia said watching the forced hug. "Whatever, you know you love it." Liz said toughing at Lydia's cheek. "Owe, mom." She said pulling Liz's hand from her face. After a short laugh in embarrassing both her daughters, she turned her attention back on the frustration at hand. Andrea went to take a sip before Liz pulled the drink from her hand. "Oh, you shouldn't drink that it's bad for you." Liz said taking a sip out of her frustration. "Jack! Kids are back." She called leaving the kitchen. Andrea and Lydia shared the same 'typical mom' expression.

Andrea and Lydia both set on the couch staring up at their parents as they remember almost the same 'We're leaving you alone for the night' speech. "Now, there's plenty of leftovers in the fridge in case you're hungry." Liz started. "Remember if Hilary Clinton calls, we are in a board meeting, always, in a board meeting." Jack said as Liz nudges him. "And if uncle Tracy stops by Don't let him barrow any of the house pets..-" Liz started as Jack gives her a glancing look. "-Jack, don't look at me like that, it is a house rule now." Liz said looking back at the girls. "Liddy, don't sell your sister as stock exchange, We had a hell of a time putting out that fire." Jack insisted. "And will give you a call on our way home.. Don't stay up too late." Liz finished as they both gave an assuring smile. "We love you." Jack said, giving them both a kiss on the head. Walking out the front door both, Andrea and Lydia waved bye before shutting the door. "He has to bring up the stock thing that happened like two times." Lydia said. "Hey, so.. Happy go fun time?" Andrea asked pulling her back into mischievous thought as she smiled waiting for her sister to return the high five presented. "You know what? Yeah, lets happy go the fun out of this time." She said returning the high five. "Owe, owe-" Lydia said weeping. "Sorry, sorry. Used too much force or should I said used the force..-" Andrea started to joke. "Ann." Lydia corrected. "Right, party. Time. Got ya." Andrea said pulling her phone from her pocket while Lydia winced.

The cock tail music over drown the lack for any thing remotely relatable to Liz as she tired to brush off any frustration she still had. "Earth to Liz." Jack whispered at her. "Yep, still making a touch down to home base." She whispered back. They were both distracted by their own thoughts. Putting on returning smiles, they both made a way through the crowd of passing peers. "Not home base. You'd had better tighten the asteroidal belt on this because it's heading for the great unknown of future circumstances. We've got one more board member to sway and this is not going to be an Armageddon scenario." Jack said pulling Liz closer as he finished in a whisper.

"Wait, Armageddon the movie in which, Bruce Willis dies? Or actual Armageddon.. Now that I said that out loud both situations have the same out come." She said trying to gather her thoughts with a nervous expression. "Liz, focus. Everything is going to be fine." He said turning to her, placing both hands on either sides of her shoulders. "Your right, this is going well. The kids are fine and your Jack Donaghy, Dammit." She said trying to match his attempt at reassurance. They stood momentarily looking at each other. "So your off to the buffet?" He asked.

"Yeah, they're serving pasta. Meet you at the table after finding-" "The bar? located it after we first walked in. Back in ten." Jack interrupted but completely in sync. They both moved passed each other in the same panic like motion. Liz quickly grabbed assorted crab puffs, rolling her eyes in disappointment of feeling the void. "Oh, Elizabeth Lemon, or should I say Donaghy now?" Not A, but 'the' familiar deep voice rang as she turned quickly on her heel. "Ugh! Space pun!" She said meeting eyes with Devon Banks.

"No, I told you. We have a caterer.-" Lydia said on the phone walking past Andrea on another call. "Look if you're out of town, then why did you agree to do the party?-" Andrea said in the back-in-forth pace of her sister. "If you couldn't make last minute it's not my fault.-" Andrea said. "I said we don't need a caterer this is last minute thing.-" Lydia said. Then both talked at once ignoring the others phone call. "No clowns this time, they can never make a balloon animal monkey correctly." They both said reaching the same wording of conversation after hanging up simultaneously. They gave each other a look of confusion before remembering why they both hated clowns. "No, luck?" Andrea asked. "No, we should just cancel this whole thing." Lydia said plopping herself down on the couch in disappointment.

"I could have a party here in twenty minutes.." Andrea said, sitting down next to her sister. "No. Wait, no.. No." Lydia protested. "Too late, dialing out now.." Lydia watched as Andrea's eyes lit. "Uncle Tracy? We need a super doper favor?" Andrea asked. "Is this my ADD calling?" Tracy asked. "No, Tracy.. It's Andrea." She said looking at her sister in confusion. "Yes, I thought so, Andrea Dick Donaghy. What can I do for my favorite triple 'L' niece?" Tracy said, causing Andrea to roll her eyes. Grandpa would never have the grandson that he hope for, her mother still protests to this day, and in that laid the curse of middle naming.

"Triple 'L'?" Lydia asked trying to stay away from any handling of Tracy, much like her father. Andrea covers the phone to explain. "Oh, um, Triple, meaning 'little Liz Lemon'. As if you could ever imagine why?" She asked completely in the dark as Lydia gave a slight smirk in knowing why. "We need a party in like twenty minutes to celebrate Liddy's birthday. Mom and dad aren't here so..-" She tried to finish. "Got it, house party in five. No parents allowed. Balloon animals! Time to get my ADD on, not the other thing, which is you. On my way." Tracy said hanging up. "Remember, this was your idea." Lydia said as Andrea put her phone away. "Sister says what!?" They both said at the same time. A game of blame taking, they adapted once Andrea was five. But this time they would share, both the blame and action, if they would be caught. "Ha, Yeah." Andrea said high fiving herself as Lydia rolled her eyes in typical 'mom like' fashion of defeat.

"Banks? What are you doing in this place, here of time, now, yes?" Liz said shaking her head in attempt to take on her husband's nemesis. "Awl, Liz. So sweet that you would attempt the same sexual conquest that Jack is incapable of doing himself." He said quickly to her response. "Is he around?" He asked giving a fey sweep of his hair before looking around the room. "No, need. It's not like he answers my emails.. He's going down tonight, because of me. And as exciting as that sounds to me, not pertaining to you going down, which would be gross, it's been a long time coming. Ah, but none the less the Donaghy's are through. I'm the final board member.. Enjoy your evening" He finished in a huff of a laugh as walked away. "Harry Stamper, this is bad!" Liz shouted to herself.

"Jack, Jack." Liz said trying her best to move quickly in the tight gown. "Ah, Lemon, you remember Lorne Michaels?" He asked motioning with his glass. "Oh, yeah. I had a meeting with you about a tough young woman trying to have it all while working on.. Wait no, excuse us." Liz quickly finding her ground. "Liz, I wanted to shun from using this phrase ever, let alone tonight but since I'm on my third glass of scotch, What the what, was that all about?" He asked finishing his glass. "How come when you say it sounds more for reals." She asked walking him into an empty hall.

"Maybe because I don't use words like 'For reals'? What's going on?" He asked. "That final board member, is Banks. As in Dun, dun, dun, Devon Banks, your nemesis from forever ago." Liz said waiting a response. "What?" Jack asked. "I don't know how he did it but he said a lot of sexual stuff to me.-" Liz started explaining. "That bastard." Jack said. "- about you-" she continued. "Given." Jack Said with a tilt of his head. "-that sounded like some kind of revenge plot on taking you down. But he is the last member on that board that needs convincing." She finished. Just then an upward of applause caught their attention. "Liz, lets take our seats. Not to worry, I have this all under control." He said taking her hand and leading her back into the main gala as she Muppeted in defeat behind him.

"Note; Next time don't ask me a question during 'Turn down for what.' Before pulling me away." Lydia said, being rushed into a quieter room by her sister. "What? I just thought you were singing." Andrea said in her defense. "I was saying the music is loud. I think we should turn it down." Andrea said. "For what?" Lydia asked in the same drunken manner. "Okay, this conversation is going no where." Andrea said with a giggle. They attempted to high five but they missed each others hand completely. The party went late into the night. "Dissing up blitches, tonights my burfday ands I want to tanks Uncle tray, Traicuf for pulling together this thang." Lydia said on the microphone. "And your aunt Jenna! Which is also responsible!" Jenna shouted as one person applauded. "I'm applauding because I'm a nice person!" Lydia could only assume from the pitch that it was her sister yelling in the darkness of the crowd.

"Okay I'ma rap dis thang up.. Awl, nerds.-" She said accidentally dropping the bottle of rum in her in hand as some one coughed awkwardly in the silence. Trying to regain her audience she thought quickly. "Jennifer Lawrence is America's sweetheart!" She shouted causing every one to cheer loudly. "Yeah!" Lydia said dropping the mic. "Let's set fire to the roof like in that song!" A random guy yelled as Lydia stepped off the coffee table. Lydia pushed her way through the crowd finding Jenna. "Oh heys, aunt Jennas! Why is there twos of you?" Lydia asked trying her best to focus. "Oh, no. I killed that bitch a long time ago. Is she back?" Jenna asked looking around suddenly.

Lydia fainted as Jenna's gaze tried meeting back to her. "Oh, no, no, no." Jenna said getting down to Lydia's level. She tapped her on the cheek but no response. "Liddy?" She asked. "No more cookies grandma, Mr. Region says so." Lydia mumbled. "I'm starting too think you've been hanging around your parents a little too much." Jenna said looking over as Andrea stumbled next to her. "Oh, no, no, no." Andrea said as she tapped on her sisters cheek. "At least some one's greatness has worn off on one of you." Jenna said in relief. "Let's get her some where safe." Andrea said trying her best not to slur her words as Jenna nodded.

Jack and Liz made it to the table just in time as the fidgeted with each other for a moment they found themselves more tense than ever from the nights events. "Hello, every one, I like to first of all, thank you for being here tonight to honor what is a celebration of television, culture, and tradition of the network that has made us all very rich in family and entertainment." Banks said as everyone clapped. "I would like to give a great acknowledgment too Mr. Jack Donaghy and his lovely wife Elizabeth..-" He started as everyone clapped. "-For as of now, I will personally be heading the network in their honor in genius registration." He said.

Everyone began to cough through confused claps in the moment. Jack and Liz set still as the light focused on them, trying their best to keep their composure in the moment. "But enough about them let's get this party started, am I right. I would like to end this wonderful speech with a personal joke that I've shared through the years with this wonderful couple. The microphone has indefinitely been dropped. Good night, and may you all have the most rememberable night you could imagine." Banks finished with a sly smile. The house lights went back up as everyone seemed to take to their pervious conversations. "You didn't sign anything?! I most certainly didn't sign anything?" Jack asked clutching his chest briefly. "Jack, calm down, I think I would remember if.. Oh, boy." Liz said remembering.

 _*Flash*_

"I can't believe this, getting Liz Lemon's autograph. The creator of the Girly show herself!" A young girl said gushing over her. "You're so sweet! Just remember, work hard and some day you could be the next girly." Liz said signing the paper. "As if." The young girl said. "Sorry, what's that?" Liz asked. "I mean, as if I could be half as talented." she said quickly thinking. Turing away she gave Devon a thumbs up. Devon returned the thumbs up while attempting a bad disguise as a hot dog vendor. "Hey, buddy just put the wiener in the bun." A pushy man yelled. "Don't tempt me sir." Devon said shoving the order over to the pushy man.

 _*Flash*_

"Okay, we are going to handle this in the best way we possible can. I'll make sure to keep the growing window of light disappear until we can make it back to the limo." Jack said in cough putting his forth glass down. "Wait, no. Jack?" Liz asked grabbing his arm in concern. "Riding it out." He said with a grip back on his chest. "Jack, your scaring me." Liz said shaking him slightly. "Going down. Mission abort." He said clasping from his chair. Liz dropped quickly to his side. "Ambulance!" she shouted as a crowd of people surrounded them. "Jack, please. Focus, please? Jack, jack?" She pleaded as he watched her figure fade.

Andrea a woke in a huff wiping away the Doritos stain from her mouth. She was on the kitchen floor. Pulling herself up to the counter she then noticed the safe place that aunt Jenna and herself had decided to put Lydia was the kitchen counter. Giving a look around she noticed every one was gone but had left the house in complete wreckage. "Liddy?" She asked tapping her sister on the face. She then noticed a goat walk past the door frame. "Seriously, Liddy." She asked groggily again but no response.

"Wake up, the doctor said we can't correct the eye surgery. You'll need bifocals the rest of your life." She said finally pulling her to consciousness. "Wait, no!" Lydia said sitting us quickly. "Ouch, my head." Lydia said reaching to squeeze her head in an attempt to make the head ache go away. "Is that a goat?" Lydia asked regaining her focus. "Yeah, we are in deep doo." Andrea said collapsing back to the floor. "What time is it?" Lydia asked but in the moment not getting her answer as the front door flew open, causing them both to jump.

"I can't, I just.. This isn't happening?" Liz said choosing to make her way through the house and ignoring all the destruction. "Wait, mom we can explain." Lydia said falling back down to her side. "Your father is having heart surgery. He had a heart attack tonight. I'm going to change, I want you both to be ready in ten." Liz said in a zombie like motion making her way to the bedroom. Lydia razed up quickly feeling more sober than ever as she exchanged a worried look with her sister.

The girls ran quickly behind Liz, trying their best to keep her pace. "Yeah, I'm here for Jack Donaghy. I'm his wife." She asked finally hitting the counter and putting down her jacket and fumbling for her information. The nurse ran his name through the computer making a few clicks through pages. "Yes, they are prepping him for surgery now." The nurse said looking up. "Can we see him before they put him under." Liz asked shuffling her feet. "Ah, yes. Only one person though and immediate family only." The nurse said pulling up her information. "Yes, these two are our daughters." Liz said as the nurse handing back her ID. "They can wait in the family waiting room it's located down the hall on the left.. From heart cardiology center!" The nurse finished as Liz snatched her ID back, running down the hall threw the double doors.

The girls in the distraction of a hang over didn't follow. Liz busted back through the doors. "Hey, dummies! Move it, move it." Liz shouted corralling them forward. The nurse shot her a confusing look as the two walked past her. "Don't you judge me, I'm an awesome mom." Liz said pointing her finger before exiting the lobby. "Crap balls! Get your sister off the floor! I taught you how to drag a body before, put your back into it!" Liz shouted causing the staff in the lobby to turn at attention. The nurse at the front desk to shake her head. "That's it, your both grounded!" Liz finished.

 **END**

Story Continuation - EP:2 Trouble But Not The Swift Kind _Please Review & Subscribe!_


End file.
